Love Without End, Amen
by Obsessed And Confused
Summary: Growling softly, she pushed his hand away and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then she kissed his neck, scraping her teeth along his skin. “You’re mine,” she informed him, running her small hand along his back. “All mine.”


Hi, everyone! Obsessed and Confused here, with another story for ya'll. Warning: MAJOR smut alert in this story! Now since we just got internet back again, we've been working on several different stories, including our postep for Untethered. So enjoy this story, and please remember to review and be on the look out for Untethered. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: Not ours!

CICICICICICICICICICICICI

Bobby tossed and turned in bed. He sighed. His mind was still running a million miles a minute. He couldn't let go of their latest case. It had hit close to home. Turning to face Alex, he swallowed hard. Usually watching her sleep soothed him and his restless mind. She looked so peaceful, but it wasn't working tonight. He reached out and softly stroked his fingers along her arm, half heartedly hoping she'd wake up. He loved her and being with her. He loved having her close.

His gentle touch roused her, and she stretched and tucked her arm under her head. Realizing that he was awake and watching her, she reached out and cupped his stubbled cheek in her palm. "What's wrong?" she asked sleepily, her thumb moving over his cheek in soothing circles.

Feeling guilty, Bobby closed his eyes for a moment. He shook his head. He moved slightly and kissed her palm. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to wake you up. Go back to sleep, baby."

She exhaled deeply. "Bobby..." With a soft grunt, she pushed herself up in the bed. Then she stretched out on top of him, resting her chin on her arms as she studied him carefully. He averted his eyes, and she caught his chin in her hand and gently guided his head back again. Then she raised her head and kissed the tip of his nose softly. "Talk to me, Goren."

Bobby sighed. He definitely liked the feeling of her in his arms. "Alex, I'm fine. I'm just can't...sleep." He wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her passionately. She was starting to evoke familiar feelings inside of him.

She reluctantly pulled away, then rolled over onto her back, pulling him along so that he was on top of her. "Fine." Her lips claimed his, and she groaned into his mouth. "I think I can fix that for you." Her hand snaked between them, and she kissed him again.

Bobby groaned softly as the kiss ended. He let his hand slide under her shirt. He loved the feel of her perfect skin. He kissed her neck. "God, Alex..."

She smirked. "Not God, Bobby," she reminded him as her fingertips ran along his abdomen. "It's Alex." She grabbed the bottom of his shirt and gently pulled it over his head, tossing it to the floor by their bed.

Bobby kissed her again. He met her eyes again. "Alex..." His lips curled slightly into a smile. He kissed her again deeply, sliding her shirt up and over her head. He kissed her chest. "I love you so much..."

She shuddered under his touch. "Lucky you," she murmured, gently brushing a stray curl off of his forehead. "I love you, too."

He let his hand slide up her stomach. He teasingly let his fingers graze over her nipple. He swirled his tongue teasingly around her nipple. He took her wrists in his hand.  
Her back arched, and a groan rumbled through her chest. In retaliation, she reached down and ran her fingertips along him. At his strangled gasp, she smirked. "You tease, I tease back," she hissed, wriggling her hips against his.

Bobby groaned. He shook his head and smiled. He kissed her again. He reached down and untied the drawstrings of her pants. "You play dirty...is more like it." Sucking gently on her neck, he slipped her pants and underwear down and off of her.

"And you're just figuring this out, Goren?" she smirked, grabbing his pants and rolling them off of his hips. "Some detective you are."

Bobby laughed softly and kissed her shoulder. He let his hand slide slowly up her inner thigh. "Hey, I happen to be a detective first grade and quite observant."

"Uh huh..." She began playing with his hair. "I'm sure." She felt goosebumps rise along her thigh where his hand was resting.

Bobby kissed her chest. He snickered and playfully insisted, "It's true..." He continued to let his hand slide further up her thigh.

Growling softly, she pushed his hand away and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then she kissed his neck, scraping her teeth along his skin. "You're mine," she informed him, running her small hand along his back. "All mine."

Bobby groaned again. He had to smile. He nipped at her ear. "I like that... I like being yours." He took her wrists in his hands and moved them above their heads. He sucked on her earlobe.

"You don't have a choice." She buried her face in his neck and sighed softly. Then she eased her legs around his waist and locked them there.

Bobby sucked gently on her neck. He whispered, "There is no one else in the world for me, and I...need you." He positioned himself at her entrance.

She gently urged him forward, her eyes fluttering as he slowly slid into her. "That's...good," she murmured, studying his dark eyes intently. "I need you, too." She rocked her hips slowly, teasingly against his.

Bobby took a ragged breath. He kissed her deeply. He slowly began moving faster and deeper into her. He tightened his hand around hers. He moved to her other breast, sucking gently.

Her hips jerked involuntarily as she felt her release building with ferocious intensity. "Faster," she whispered into his ear. She kissed his forehead, then pressed her lips to his, searching the dark recesses of his mouth with her tongue.

Bobby groaned again as the kiss ended. He could feel it building even more. He continued moving faster inside of her. "Oh God, Alex, so close..." He knew they were both close.

She bit down on his neck to keep from screaming as the first wave of ecstasy swept over her. Without realizing it, she dragged her fingernails along his back as she cried out, "Bobby!"

Bobby kissed her deeply, to stifle her scream. He cried out her name and released deep inside of her. Things seemed to go white and totally blank. After a few moments he began coming back to himself. As the kiss ended, he was breathing heavily. He rested his forehead against hers and let go of her hands. Meeting her eyes, he whispered, "I love you...so very much..."

She snuggled deeper into his arms and sighed contently. The past three months had been torture for both of them, and she had been anticipating this night for what seemed like years. "I love you, too," she murmured back, softly kissing his chest. She ran her hands through his damp curls, then kissed him languidly. "And I've missed you."

Bobby closed his eyes. He kissed her again softly. "I've missed you, too. So very much." It had been torture not being with her. He loved her more than anything. Moving off of her, he let her settle against his chest.

She was deliciously sore, and she tucked her head under his chin and exhaled deeply. His arms eased around her, clasping her to his chest. But just as she began to drift off, two tiny wails pierced the content silence between them, and she groaned and pressed her face into his chest. "Damn it," she groaned.

Bobby shook his head and stopped her. He took her hand. When she looked at him, he tried to assure her, "It's okay. I'll get them. You stay here. I'll bring them back."

He got up and quietly made his way to the nursery. He smiled at the two cribs. Moving to the first one, he carefully picked up the small baby inside. Pulling her to his chest, he closed his eyes and smiled. "Hey, baby girl. How's daddy's girl?" When she still whimpered a little, he looked down at her. "What is it, Mia?" Rocking her carefully, he was relieved when she settled down.

Moving to the other crib, he carefully picked up the little boy. He was relieved when his whimpering quieted down. Holding them both close, he kissed the baby's forehead. "How are you, James?" He took the twins down the hall and to their bedroom.

Alex smiled when Bobby walked into the room, carrying the two precious bundles close to his heart. He settled carefully beside her on the bed, and she sat up and took their son into her arms. "Hey, little man," she whispered, settling her son in the crook of her arm. He stared up at her with sleepy brown eyes, and she smiled and cuddled into Bobby's side.

Looking up at her husband, a lazy smile curved her lips. "They're so tiny," she murmured, brushing her lips against the underside of his jaw.

The door creaked open, and a small voice called, "Daddy?"

Bobby smiled and looked down at Zoey. "Hey, baby. Come here. What is it?" Zoey usually slept through the night. Something had woken her up and upset her.

She stayed at the door, her ragged teddy bear clutched in her little fist.

Alex smiled tenderly at their three year old daughter and patted the bed with her free hand. "Come on, Zo," she murmured.

Zoey stayed at the door for a few more moments before finally scrambling across the floor and pushing herself up onto the bed. Smiling, she wiggled her way between Alex and Bobby, then pulled her teddy bear into her arms and hugged it tightly.

Bobby leaned down and kissed the top of Zoey's head. He looked over at her and ventured, "You have a bad dream, sweetheart?"

Zoey nodded. She snuggled into Bobby's free arm. "The bad man chased me..."

Bobby closed his eyes for a moment. He pulled her closer. He shook his head. "No one is going to hurt you, baby. No one. Mommy and I aren't going to let that happen."

Zoey snuggled closer into Bobby's side, hugging her teddy bear her Uncle Mike had given her.

Alex gently stroked her daughter's dark curls. "Baby," she started slowly. "Baby, no one's going to hurt you. We'll always be here to keep you safe."

Zoey sniffled, and a tear fell down her little cheek. "But what if you aren'?" she asked, rubbing her dark eyes.

Alex looked to Bobby, then at their three small children. "Zoey, we'll always be looking for you. And not just us. Uncle Mike and Aunt Carolyn, and Uncle Jimmy and Grandpa. We'll all always be here to keep you and your brother and sister safe. I promise you that."

She looked up at her with dark eyes, the same eyes that belonged to the man she loved so much. "Okay, Mommy," Zoey said softly. Then she leaned over and stared intently at the baby girl cradled in Bobby's free arm.

Seeing that Mia was watching Zoey, Bobby smiled. He looked back up at her. He spoke softly, "She's watching you..."

Zoey smiled, too. She looked up at her father. "You'll keep us all safe?"

Bobby nodded. He met her eyes. "I promise. Your mother and I will always make sure you're safe and taken care of, all three of you." _I'd give my life for all of you_.

Alex leaned over and brushed her lips softly against her husband's. Then she hugged Zoey with her empty arm. "Go to sleep, little girl," she murmured, settling back against the pillows. Zoey gladly curled herself into Alex's side and sighed softly. "I love you, Mommy," she yawned.

Alex smiled. "I love you too, Zo."

Zoey focused her sleepy brown eyes on Bobby. "Love you, Daddy."

Bobby gave her a soft smile. "I love you, too, sweetheart."

Zoey settled down between them and sighed happily. Closing her eyes, she relaxed and fell asleep happily. She was safe with them.

Bobby sighed and watched Zoey sleep for a few moments. He finally looked up at Alex and whispered, "She's still having those nightmares."

Alex settled her son against her shoulder and sighed deeply. "I know." Then she rested her head against her husband's. "You can't blame yourself, Bobby. You did everything right."

Bobby stroked Zoey's hair, moving it out of her face. "I got lucky. If she hadn't screamed and I hadn't heard her..." He shook his head. "I should have been paying better attention."

With practiced ease, she laid her son in her lap, gently took Mia from Bobby's arms, laying her beside her brother. Then she picked up the sleeping child between them and laid her in her husband's arms. "But you did hear her, and you stopped that son of a bitch from taking our little girl. You and Mike both." Her body trembled slightly. "And she is safe and right here, with us. Where she belongs."

Bobby closed his eyes. He held Zoey close. He loved her more than his own life. He'd give anything for her, and almost losing her had scared the hell out of him. "I know... I just┘hate what it's done to her."

The twins were sleeping peacefully, so Alex swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, each twin carefully cradled in her arms. Then she carried them back into the nursery, laying them tenderly in their cribs. "My babies," she whispered, kissing each of their tiny foreheads before she left the nursery and walked back into their bedroom.

Pushing herself back up onto the bed, she settled down beside Bobby and watched their daughter sleeping sweetly in her lover's arms. Finally she replied, "I hate it, too. But you can't keep blaming yourself, Bobby. It'll drive you crazy." She reached over and gently pulled his free arm around her, snuggling into his side and letting him draw on the comfort she was freely offering.

Bobby sighed. He finally nodded. "I know, and I'm trying to let it go. I promise. I really am." He snuggled down with her, gently avoiding waking Zoey. He let the warmth of his family relax him. "I just can't help but keep thinking that I was almost too late."

"But you weren't," she pointed out gently. She carefully guided him back against the pillows, smiling when he laid the baby between them and turned onto his side to face her. She pulled the blanket over the three of them, then rested her palm against his cheek. "You kept our baby safe, and now she's right here. We can hug her or kiss her, play with her, tuck her into bed at night."

Bobby nodded softly. He kissed her palm. "And I plan to do all of that forever. I love her, Alex. You and our kids are my world, and I just... You have to know I'm going to always do what I can to take care of all four of you."

"I know, baby." She squeezed his hand and brushed her lips against his. "That's one of the things I love about you so much."

Bobby relaxed. He kissed her shoulder. "I love you all so much. More than anything." He kissed her softly. He could never give any of them up.

She smiled and ran a small hand through his curls, then their daughter's. "We love you, too. You're a wonderful husband, and an amazing father. Our children adore you." Her hand ran along his arm. "Try to get some sleep, baby. Okay?"

Bobby nodded. With a sigh, he closed his eyes. "I will..." He snuggled closer to both Zoey and Alex. Relaxing, he was finally able to shut his mind down long enough for his breathing to even out. He was finally asleep for the first time that night.

She watched him fade off to sleep, her fingertips still moving slowly along his cheek. Then, careful of the sleeping child between them, she snuggled closer to the both of them and shut her eyes. And when sleep finally came, she gladly welcomed it with open arms.

The End

A/N: Okay, there ya'll have it. A nice little fluff story, with plenty of smut and good stuff. Thanks for reading, everyone!


End file.
